Il y a
by DrWeaver
Summary: Pas de résumé. Je vous laisse juge.
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici un three-shot. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

**Titre**** : Il y a**

**- **J'aimerai tant que tu ne sois plus là. Que tu ne fasses pas parti de ma vie. Que cette fameuse enquête n'est jamais eu lieu, _dit-elle_.

Elle se tenait debout devant moi, me tournant le dos. Les bras croisés et tête baissée, elle ne bougea pas, attendant un signe de ma part.

- Kate ...

- Non, Castle. Ne parle pas, s'il te plaît. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

- Kate ...

Elle fit signe de la tête de gauche à droite.

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours rêvé de te rencontrer. Voir de mes propres yeux le grand Richard Castle. Voir celui qui me faisait tant rêver. Celui qui m'emmenait dans un autre monde, grâce à ses livres.

Elle fit une pause, laissant ses mains se glisser dans les poches de son jean.

- Tss, j'étais naïve. La fan en moi ne croyait pas un mot des journaux, parlant de ta manie de play-boy. Et puis, cette enquête est arrivée. L'enquête de trop car à partir de ce moment-là, ma vie a été un enfer.

- Kate...

- Oui un enfer, _dit-elle en se retournant, me faisant ainsi face_. Tu étais un vrai gamin devant un magasin de jouet, s'extasiant devant chaque meurtre, devant chaque arrestation. Et plus les jours et les mois passaient, plus tu continuais à être ce petit gamin s'amusant et s'immisçant dans nos vies, sans se demander si nous étions d'accord.

Elle fit encore une pause. Ses yeux verts m'électrisaient. Je ne savais plus bouger, ni parler. Son regard. J'arrivais à tout découvrir en la regardant mais aujourd'hui, rien. Elle ne laissa rien échapper. Elle avait réussi à cadenasser tout son être.

- Tu es devenu ami avec mes coéquipiers, avec le capitaine. Tu faisais ce que tu voulais au commissariat. Tu as même acheté cette machine à expresso. Tu te croyais le roi. Enfin, tu te crois le roi partout où tu passes. Monsieur est l'ami du Maire et se croit tout permis.

Je m'avançai, en tendant ma main droite, lui indiquant que je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Les yeux embués, c'était pour moi la seule façon de lui prouver qu'elle avait tort. Lui prouver que ce que nous avions n'était pas un rêve. N'était pas arrivé en vain.

- Non Castle, arrêtes. Tu n'y arriveras pas. Pas cette fois, _continua-t-elle, en reculant_.

Elle percuta une chaise et faillit tomber. Elle se retint et me fixa de ses yeux verts émeraude que j'aimais tant. Je ne bougeais plus, ne sachant plus quoi faire et quoi dire. Elle était en train de mettre fin à quatre années de collaboration. Quatre années de bonheur, où j'ai pu la voir sourire, être heureuse. Mais tout ça était-il de la comédie ? S'était-elle jouée de moi pendant toutes ses années ?

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Kate. Pas maintenant. Je t'…

Je me retins de dire ces petits mots. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'engouffre encore plus dans son refus d'un avenir à deux. Une larme roula sur ma joue et vint s'échouer sur le parquet de la salle de repos.

- Mais arrête de penser qu'il y aura un possible « nous », Castle, _dit-elle, énervée_. Les rêves sont faits pour les enfants. Grandis un peu. Tu ne peux pas rester éternellement ce petit garçon de 9 ans. Il va falloir de faire à l'idée que tu ne peux pas tout avoir.

Cette phrase sonnait dans ma tête, tel un son de cloche. Elle se tenait devant moi, poings serrés et visage crispé, les yeux noirs de colère. On se regarda encore quelques minutes, sans rien dire. Une autre larme coula le long de ma joue.

- Il y a que je ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimerai jamais, _cria-t-elle, dans le désespoir le plus total_.

« Elle ne m'aime pas ? » Comment pouvait-elle dire ça, après tout ce que nous avions vécu ? Tous ses moments de joie, ses moments de peur, de stress ? Des nuits à veiller, des soirées poker avec mes compères, les écrivains, ou encore avec la famille du 12th.

- S'il te plaît, pars et ne reviens jamais. Laisse-moi vivre ma vie comme je l'entends,_ continua-t-elle, en se calmant_. Si tu ressens un tant soit peu quelque chose pour moi, laisse-moi et pars.

Elle se retourna, me tournant encore une fois le dos. Elle avait décidé d'en finir. Elle était en colère mais elle semblait tellement regrettée ses paroles. Les bras croisés et la main droite sur sa bouche, elle semblait se ronger les ongles.

- Comme tu le veux mais saches que, si un jour, tu as besoin de parler, je serai là. Always.

Je sortais de la salle de repos et quittais le precinct, un goût amer en bouche. J'avais tant espéré qu'un jour, elle se laisse aller mais le mur autour de son cœur était bien trop grand pour arriver à le faire tomber. C'était sûr maintenant, je n'y arriverais pas.

_**Alors, verdict ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voici la suite de cet OS, beaucoup plus bisounours que le premier (fallait bien çà quand même ^^). Ecrit avec comme musique de fond « Il y a » (écrit et chanté par Goldman, repris par Génération Goldman). J'espère que ca vous plaira.**_

_**En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour les reviews du premier. Enjoy ^^**_

La nuit. Un lit. Un réveil en sursaut. Des sueurs froides et des cheveux ébouriffés. Un regard grand ouverts, retraçant ce qu'il venait de voir.

Un cauchemar.

Bouche ouverte, une respiration haletante, un cœur sursautant à chaque battement.

Un cauchemar.

Rien de mieux. Rien de pire.

Une main posée sur son bras. De la chaleur, des regards qui se croisent et tout se calme.

- Hey, _dit-elle, d'une voix douce_.

Se relevant sur le dossier du lit, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon et l'invita à se positionner contre elle, comme un enfant le ferait. Elle l'enveloppe de ses bras et lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses cheveux. Lui, blottissant sa tête contre le cou de la jeune femme, déposa sa main sur son ventre.

- Encore le même cauchemar ?

Sa respiration se cala sur le rythme de sa bien-aimée.

- Non, _dit-il après quelques secondes_.

Encore des secondes. Et puis, des minutes. Il laissa aller sa main sur ce ventre arrondi depuis maintenant sept mois. Le fruit de leur amour inconditionnel pour l'autre.

- Tu ne veux pas me raconter ? _Demanda-t-elle, doucement_.

Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. Elle savait ce que les cauchemars pouvaient faire. Sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, faisant un va-et-vient vertical, elle posa sa main droite sur celle de son homme.

- Pas pour le moment.

Pas besoin de grand discours pour comprendre que ce fameux cauchemar l'avait retourné.

- Il y a que pour l'instant, j'aimerai apprécier ce moment dans tes bras.

- Prend ton temps. J'attendrais tout le temps qu'il faudra.

Il s'était petit à petit calmé. Sa respiration était redevenue normale. Plus de sueurs froides – ni chaudes d'ailleurs -, la chaleur corporelle redescendue à la bonne température. Il leva la tête se rapprocha du ventre de sa partenaire et y déposa un tendre baiser.

- Comment crois-tu qu'il sera plus tard ?

- Comment ça ?

Encore quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé.

-Tu crois qu'il aura ton caractère ? Le mien peut-être ? Ou peut-être que ce sera un mélange de nous deux ?

Il fit une pause.

-Tu crois qu'il aura tes yeux ou les miens ? Ton sourire ?

Ca y est. Elle comprit où il voulait en venir.

- J'espère qu'il aura un peu des deux. Après tout, c'est le nôtre, _dit-elle en souriant_.

- Alors, j'aimerai qu'il ait tes yeux, que je puisse m'y abandonner à chaque fois que je pourrais. Qu'il ait aussi ton sourire. Que je puisse croire que tu es à côté de moi à chaque seconde alors que tu seras au travail.

- Ah ? Parce que tu comptes arrêter de venir au poste quand il sera là ? _Dit-elle en tiraillant légèrement l'oreille de l'écrivain_.

Elle sourit face au visage penaud de son amant.

- Je n'en sais rien, _répliqua-t-il en souriant_. J'ai aimé ma vie avec Alexis. La voir grandir a été un moment fort dans ma vie d'homme et surtout de père mais … j'aime ma vie avec vous, au commissariat. Résoudre des meurtres, mettre des coupables sous les verrous, aller boire un coup après une enquête, c'est ce qui me fait vibré en ce moment.

Il fit une pause, la main caressant toujours le ventre de sa dulcinée.

- Dans les deux cas, je serai heureux car je vous aurai tous les deux à mes côtés.

Même dans l'état actuel où il se trouvait, il arrivait toujours à la faire fondre de bonheur. A la toucher en plein cœur.

- Je l'aime, tu sais. Et je t'aime, toi aussi.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Je vous aime.

Son sérieux avait repris le dessus. Elle sentait qu'il parlait de son cauchemar.

- Il y a que jamais, je ne regretterais de mettre immiscé dans votre vie au commissariat. Vous m'avez donné un second souffle. Tu m'as donné ce second souffle. A ce moment-là, j'étais perdu et tu as été la lumière que je cherchais depuis des mois.

Il se racla la gorge. Elle baissa sa tête et le regarda. Une larme venait de couler le long de la jour de l'écrivain.

- Tu sais, si tu n'es pas prêt, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire maintenant, _dit-elle d'une voix douce_.

- Non, ça me fera du bien ... Ce cauchemar est le plus dur de tous ceux que j'ai pu faire car il touche à tout ce qu'on a eu depuis le début de notre collaboration.

Une autre larme roula sur sa joue.

- Tu m'as dit que tu ne m'avais jamais aimé et que tu ne m'aimerais jamais. Que notre collaboration était une erreur. Que je n'étais qu'un gamin égoïste, s'émerveillant à chaque enquête. Que je me prenais pour le roi et que je profitai de ma renommé pour faire ce que je voulais.

Son regard se posa encore sur le vendre de sa « femme ».

- Tu aurais voulu que je ne fasse pas partie de votre vie et surtout de la tienne. Ça m'a fait mal, tu sais. Tu as voulu que je partes … J'ai tout accepté mais j'étais blessé et meurtri. Je me demande encore comment notre subconscient peut encore nous jouer des tours comme ca ?

Il fit encore une pause, pour reprendre une respiration à peu près normale.

- Il y a que je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si ça avait été le cas, tu sais.

Pendant ce temps, elle écouta, toujours en lui caressant la tête verticalement. Puis, elle posa sa tête contre la sienne. Juste pour lui prouver qu'elle était bel et bien là. Qu'elle ne s'en irait pas.

- Je t'aime.

- Je sais.

Elle posa sa main droite sur celle de son homme, effleurant son ventre.

- Tout ce que tu dois retenir de ce cauchemar, c'est que c'en est un. Tu es là, je suis là. Et lui sera bientôt là, _dit-elle en lui relevant la tête_.

Un regard électrisant. Des yeux ne se quittant plus. Pas besoin de mots pour démontrer leur amour. Un simple regard suffit. Un baiser aussi. Doux, léger mais diffusant tout l'amour qu'ils se portent l'un à l'autre.

_**N'hésitez pas à reviewer ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir tout le monde._

Bon, ben voilà la troisième et dernière partie, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. J'avais envie de faire quelque chose un peu sadique et puis au fil de l'écriture, je n'ai pas réussi. C'est plus de la guimauve qu'autre chose. So enjoy ^^

Une chambre. Un lit. Pas de bruits. L'enfant dormait sûrement. Le calme plat avant la tempête. Avant les cris, les bruits, les « je t'aime maman », « je t'aime papa ». Avant l'école et les histoires de ses péripéties. Avant le goûter, le dîner et le rituel du coucher.

- Rick, il est si magnifique.

Il la regarda. Ses yeux verts émeraude fixait ce petit être, sans jamais le quitter. Il était là, serrant dans ses bras sa peluche préférée. Elle en avait rêvé un certain nombre de fois, sans vraiment y croire. Mais il était bien là, devant eux, la veilleuse éclairant son visage d'ange.

- Tout comme sa mère, _dit-il_.

- Flatteur va, _répondit-elle, en esquissant de nouveau un sourire, tout en lui donnant un coup de coude._

Il fit semblant d'avoir mal, ce qui fit rire aux éclats la jeune femme. L'enfant, lui, malgré le bruit, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Puis l'écrivain posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, l'invitant à se caler contre lui. Il embrassa tendrement les cheveux de sa bien-aimée.

- La flatterie n'est bonne qu'aux profiteurs. A ceux qui espèrent arriver à leurs fins.

Elle l'écoutait attentivement, les yeux fixés sur leur enfant.

- Pour ma part, je ne relève seulement que la vérité. Tu es une femme extraordinaire et si il y a des choses dont il a hérité, cela ne vient que de toi.

Quelques larmes roulaient sur les joues de la flic, tout en esquissant un léger sourire. Des larmes de joie. Oui, de joie. Parce qu'il avait toujours les mots pour exprimer ses pensées, ses ressentis, ses … sentiments.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

Lui, avait déjà connu ça il y a déjà quelques années mais l'expérience ne fut pas identique. Ici et maintenant, il était heureux. Heureux de vivre une seconde fois cette situation. Heureux de le partager avec _elle_, la femme de sa vie. Heureux tout simplement de vivre.

- Je t'aime.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vendredi. 16H30. Sortie d'école. Beaucoup de personnes. Des nounous, pour la plupart. Mais pour ce jeune garçon de quatre ans, pas besoin de nounou, son père venant le chercher tous les soirs.

- Papa, _dit-il en courant vers l'écrivain_.

- Alors, bonhomme, c'était bien l'école aujourd'hui ? _Demanda-t-il, en le soulevant le plus haut possible vers le ciel, puis le reposa à terre_.

- Hmm, _acquiesça-t-il, en prenant la main de son père_.

Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Aujourd'hui, il était heureux parce qu'il avait un cadeau.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai fini mon cadeau pour maman.

- Tu me le montreras ? _Dit l'écrivain, les yeux ébahi tel un garçon de cinq ans devant le sapin de Noël_.

- Ah ben, non, _répondit-il_.

- Ben, pourquoi ?

- Je veux pas que tu me piques mon idée, _dit-il innocemment, en haussant les épaules_.

L'homme sourit, regardant son fils lui tirer la langue.

- Tu sais où tu vas cacher ton cadeau jusque dimanche ? _Questionna encore l'écrivain_.

- Oui mais je ne te le dirai pas, non plus.

- Mais pourquoi ? _Dit-il, interloqué_.

Il se demanda si son fils n'avait pas lu dans ses pensées. « Telle mère, tel fils. » pensa-t-il.

- Maman dit toujours que tu es trop curieux et impatient.

- Elle a sûrement raison, _souffla-t-il_.

- Elle dit aussi que tu peux, quelques fois, être un petit garçon de cinq ans devant un magasin de jouets.

- Eh, dis donc, tu en sais des choses pour un garçon de quatre ans ?

Il hocha la tête, avec un grand sourire. Ce gamin n'arrêtera pas de le surprendre. De plus en plus, ce petit ressemblait à Alexis. Toujours plus mature que les autres, toujours plus sérieux. Toujours plus en avance que les enfants de son âge.

- Papa, elle a quel âge, maman ?

Il s'esclaffa de rire.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ca ?

- Pour savoir, _répondit-il, en levant les yeux au ciel_.

Il ressemblait aussi à sa mère, dans ses mimiques. A croire que ce petit avait hérité de tout le monde sauf de lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fut de retour à la réalité qu'au moment où son fils lui tira un bon coup sur le bras.

- Alors papa, elle a quel âge ? _Redemanda-t-il, impatient_.

- Elle a quel âge pour toi ?

- Papaaa, _dit-il sur un ton boudeur_. C'est pas marrant quand tu fais ça.

L'enfant s'arrêta net, baissant sa tête et croisa les bras. Castle se mit à rire.

- Elle a 36 ans.

La réponse enfin donnée, il esquissa un grand sourire.

- Bon alors, tu viens ? _Continua-t-il, en lui tendant sa main_.

L'enfant accourra et ils finirent le chemin, dans la bonne humeur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dimanche matin. 8h30. Un réveil tout en douceur dans cet appartement, pourtant si bruyant d'habitude. Une jeune femme s'étire, dans son lit, poussant un léger gémissement de contentement. Elle inspira profondément, en pensant à la vie qu'elle menait aujourd'hui. Un boulot, un homme qu'elle aimait, un enfant qu'elle aimait tout autant.

« Quoi demander de mieux » pensa-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un de ses deux hommes préférés décida d'entrer dans la chambre, tenant un plateau repas rempli à ras-bord.

- Hey.

- Hey, _répondit-elle_.

- Bien dormi ?

- Très bien. Le petit n'est toujours pas levé ?

- Il s'est réveillé vers 6h puis il est reparti se coucher.

- Et tu es debout depuis tout ce temps ? _Demanda-t-elle, en regardant l'heure sur le réveil_.

- Hélas, oui. Mais j'ai pu avancer dans mon dernier roman, et …

Il s'avança vers elle et lui déposa le plateau devant elle.

- Te préparer ce super petit-déjeuner.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, il vint s'installer à côté d'elle, la regardant inspecter le plateau. Pancakes, œufs brouillés, jus d'orange, café, tout y était. Tout plus un bout de papier. Elle le prit.

- Allez, ouvre-le, dit-il en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Regarde, tu verras.

Perplexe, elle déchira d'un coup le papier et y trouva une clé, avec un porte-clé, où était écrit « HOME ».

- Maison ?

Elle le regardait, levant les sourcils.

- Tu te souviens de notre discussion sur « notre » propre chez nous et de toutes les visites qui ont suivies.

- Hmm.

- Tu te souviens aussi de cette maison « coup de cœur ».

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

- C'est notre maison maintenant.

Elle resta bouche bée.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? _Dit-elle, en souriant_.

- Le propriétaire a préparé le compromis de vente. Il n'attend plus que nos signatures.

Elle lui fit signe de se rapprocher, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner, et l'embrassa doucement.

- Merci, _chuchota-t-elle, en déposant son front contre le sien_.

- Bonne fête, _répondit-il_.

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant place à une petite tornade, haute comme trois pommes.

- Papa, maman ! _cria la petite tête blonde_.

Il se jeta sur le lit, faisant trembler le plateau repas. Il sauta au cou de son père pour l'embrasser et fit de même avec sa mère.

- Arthur, fais attention, tu vas tout renverser, _dit-elle en riant_.

- Oups, pardon, maman.

Il se plaça entre eux deux, calant son dos contre la tête de lit.

- Tiens, _continua-t-il, en tendant un papier à sa mère_. Bonne fête maman.

La jeune femme prit l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et découvrit ce qu'il y avait un l'intérieur.

- En ce jour spécial, moi, Arthur Ugo Alexander Beckett Castle a décidé d'être le plus sage de tous les enfants. D'écouter tout ce que tu me diras. D'être sage et de ne pas broncher. De ranger tout ce que je sortirai dès que j'arrêterai de jouer avec mes jouets.

Il fit une pause.

- Et surtout, en ce jour spécial, j'ai décidé de te donner le sourire parce que tu es la maman la plus cool, la plus attentionnée et la plus douce au monde.

Il se rapprocha de l'oreille de sa mère et lui chuchota un « Bonne fête maman » avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la flic, émue par le discours de l'enfant. De SON enfant.

- Tu devrais remercier ton père. Je suis sûre qu'il est derrière ce joli discours, _dit-elle en souriant, en passant sa main sur ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes_.

Après avoir remercié son père et après qu'elle ait regardé le dessin représentant leur famille au parc, ils décidèrent de prendre le petit-déjeuner au lit. Et pour finir cette matinée sur une note encore plus joyeuse, Alexis était passée, déposer un colis pour Kate. Ce jour-là, ils avaient décidé de figer la famille dans une photo en noir et blanc qui ornera la future cheminée de leur maison.

_Nh'ésitez à reviewer ^^_


End file.
